Toward Another Day
by Anna.Florid
Summary: It seems like such an amazing time, no more bad guys, friends you can always be with, and someone to love. But when Tikki disappears and Adrien begins to act funny, the desperation becomes much more.


**Hey guys, I know I kinda stopped writing the other story and I am so sorry but I did start a new one. ENJOY.**

* * *

A small red Kwami sat on top of the soft pillow. The morning rays hit the top of her little head and she woke up with a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she got up groggily, she needed to wake up Marinette.

Her eyes glanced at the snoozing young girl laying right next to her, she smiled softly.

"Marinette, wake up!" She eagerly tapped the freckled girl.

"Tikki, five more minutes." Marinette mumbled as Tikki started to giggle. "Marinette, you'll be late to school if you don't wake up! Plus you get to see Adri-en."

Marinette's eyes popped open suddenly. With what small strength she had moments ago, she managed to push herself out of bed and rush to get ready for school.

"You're right Tikki, I can't skip out today."

The tiny bug started laughing hysterically at the silly dark hair girl tripped over her own feet.

"Marinette! Alya and Chloe are here to pick you up!" Sabine's voice was heard through the clutters and crashes.

"I swear to god, girl! Trixx forced me out of the door to pick you up." Alya sighed as she wrapped her arms around Marinette. The girls were seen walking toward the school doors.

"I was dragged…" Chloe mumbled, annoyed.

Alya rolled her eyes and Trixx flew out. "Hey, you DID tell me Marinette's birthday was today." The smirking fox giggled as she dragged Tikki out of Marinette's purse. Tikki patted the playful fox and proceeded to fly on top of the pigtail girl.

"Alya called me out and I refused. But Trixx managed to sneak in to convince Viivii… and you know how stubborn Viivii gets…" The blonde girl grumbled.

"Oh stop your griping Chloe! This is for her birthday. You know, the girl you looked up to as Ladybug." Alya snarked with a laugh. Chloe turned red and looked away, embarrassed. "You're one to talk, four-eyes… Ladyblog…" Chloe growled.

"Hey now, you two. Chill!" Marinette grasped the strap of her purse as she noticed the soft blonde haired boy standing by the classroom door.

Alya pushed her toward the door and grabbed Chloe. "Look at the time, gotta go hunt down Nino and Nathan. Come along Ms. Queen." Chloe pouted but ended up following the brown hair girl.

Adrien smiled warmly down to the girl he was in love with. The soft freckles blending in with her pale white skin and pink cheeks. He grabbed hold of her cheeks. "Happy Birthday my Princess." The blonde boy murmured. He looked up on top of her dark hair and his smile widen,"Good morning, Tikki." The red bug giggled softly, "Morning. Where is the furball?" She asked.

"In my bag, sleeping away the cheese." Tikki got up from Marinette's head and flew in the bag.

Marinette glanced at the bag and went back to staring at the emerald soft eyes that were gazing at her. She played with her hair nervously. "S-so should we go and sit." Her voice stuttered just a bit. He nodded and proceeded to grab her small hands.

 **(During Class, In Adrien's bag)**

As the time went by, Tikki sat solemnly with the other Kwamis close by inside Adrien's stuffed bag.. "Despite the meeting, Fu has asked me to personally talk with you all. I will be away, but I cannot tell Marinette anything nor the others. If she is devastated, please… comfort her."

Plagg piped in,"This is for the sake of Nooroo's well being in Shanghai…" The lazy cat made a serious statement. Trixx stared at him. "Is this because of the greater power that'll be rising?" Her voice softly mumbled. Tikki nodded.

"I'll be with Master Fu and Wayzz. There is only so much time till THAT power awakens." All the Kwamis sat silently.

"When is the departure." The bee's soft voice spoke. The red bug's eyes hardened. "Tonight."

"Only myself and Tikki can disobey our Ladybug and Chat Noir." Plagg commented. "So bare with Tikki's absent." He finished. Trixx and Viivii nodded slowly.

 **(Evening)**

The evening came fast with a warm atmosphere. A girl with dark pigtails and bright blue eyes stared earnestly at a magazine while she laid smoothly against her stomach.

"Tikki, it'll be my first date with Adrien." She eagerly murmured.

"An after school date you mean." Tikki warmly smiled at the freckled face teen.

"I wonder what we should do. Perhaps a movie? OR maybe we can go visit the butterfly garden!" Marinette excitedly announced.

The red little Kwami just giggled softly," just go wherever you feel is right… It IS for your birthday..."

Marinette nodded with a smile and continued to swarm the magazine with glee as the evening time shifted slowly…

 **(The Next Day)**

Marinette woke up in a short panic, she overslept. Rushing to get out of bed, she hunted for her clothes & got ready for the day.

"Tikki hurry up, we need to leave."

There was absolute silence. Marinette turned her head around confusingly. "Tikki?"

Her heart began to beat in a panic as she started throwing everything around harshly. "TIKKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marinette hunted thoroughly, but the red little Kwami was nowhere to be found.

Tears began to well up slowly."T-Tikki, this isn't a game… Please come out…" It was completely silent, only Marinette's heart thumping echoed in her ears.

"Hurry up Marinette, you'll be late for school!" Sabine's voice came from the trapdoor.

Marinette didn't know what to do, she was frozen in place.

"Marinette!" Her mother repeated.

She grabbed her bag, shaking, as she proceeded downstairs.

Marinette tripped over her feet as she entered the classroom late. She couldn't stand properly for a brief second.

"Marinette you're late. Find your seat please" Ms. Bustier announced.

She walked slowly up to her seat next to Alya and realized Adrien wasn't yet there.

"Where is he?" She whispered to her best friend. Alya shrugged. "I heard he was going to be late from Nino."

Marinette started feeling gloomy. She was worried that Plagg could have disappeared as well. She didn't bother mentioning to Alya about Tikki.

"Oh!" Marinette murmured. Alya turned to look at her blue eyed friend. "We decided the movies last night." Marinette whispered. Alya's brown eyes sparkled.

"You totally need to give me the details after your date girl!." Her whisper was shaking with excitement.

Marinette nodded with a weak smile.

She turned her head back to the front and saw the blonde hair boy walk in. She waved at him but he didn't wave back.

She noticed the exhausting circles under his eyes. She grimaced in worry.

Adrien sat down next to his best friend slowly. Marinette reached out a little bit to tap his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She smoothly talked. He turned to look at the sparkling blue eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled his charming smile. Marinette's heart skipped a little.

She properly fixed herself as Adrien turned back to face Ms. Bustier.

Marinette stressfully pushed the thought of missing Tikki out of her brain for a bit, she had to focus.

Marinette glanced at the time, it was almost ready to leave. The blissful teen impatiently sat as the arms of the clock slowly turned. She peeked at the back of Adrien's soft blonde hair. Soon they'll be able to be together, she could discuss about Tikki and hope that they could equally find a way together.

The bell rung loudly and she perched up from her seat, grabbed her bag, and walked straight to Adrien's side. "Are you ready?" Her voice hurriedly spoke to the blonde boy. He smiled weakly and nodded as he grabbed his bag. He perched his hand to grab ahold of hers. He grimaced slightly, but proceeded.

 **(Later)**

They walked silently toward Marinette's home. The obvious choice was going to a movie after all, but it felt awkward… Marinette glanced at the boy who showed no emotion.

"Adrien… Thank you for today… I've felt… kinda down today." She murmured.

He looked at her confused. "How so, Princess?"

She looked in his green eyes. "Tikki...went missing." She smiled with a face that looked ready to cry. "I don't know where she went."

"She's gone?!" His face looked hurt.

It went silent… Adrien started to shake a little as he saw the girl he was in love with start to tear up. With a slight hesitation, he embraced the crying girl. "Adr...ien?" She sounded shocked, with a whisper.

He held her even tighter. "What's wrong… you've been weird all day." Marinette's voice was shaking a little from the tears.

He didn't want to end today not telling her, he held it in for so long. "Marinette, I know Tikki will come back…" He stopped, bit his lip to force the tears to not fall. "But we won't be seeing each other anymore…" His voice murmured next to her ears.

Marinette's eyes widen. She couldn't bring her voice out.

Adrien whispered a goodbye and let go of her. With no more words, he bolted back toward his home. Marinette's tears flowed even more, the shock was too great for her. Marinette's feet started to move slowly, it wasn't to home, but to another. Where though? Why though? Who…

Marinette's hands trembled as she knocked on the door of her best friends. With luck, Alya answered. She started to fall on her knees and Alya alarmingly grabbed her. "..what to do." She mumbled.

"What…" Alya noticed Marinette was crying really hard and shaking.

"Adrien is gone… and so is Tikki. I don't know what to do Alya…" Her eyes looked in her the amber eyes for the first time, tears falling down, desperation glistened, the blue eyes plead for an answer.


End file.
